Red assassin adventure 2
by sonic06
Summary: ariana grande goes back in time to 1609 & red assassin ron & maharu must help get her back


Chapter 1 back from hell

2 years had passed since the death of darkos in the void the soul of darkos was concealed inside a tomb but an elite force of warriors known as the death scar had gone to search for Darkos's soul but when the leader Armand had found it Darkos's soul went straight inside him "sir what happened" asked one of the warriors then Armand turn around & yelled at them to fined the helmet of darkos & the sword of darkos because if he gets all three items of darkos he will be able to take control of the shadow army & take over the world the four followers went out to find Darkos's sword & helmet

Chapter 2 through time

One day in 2012 yes 2012 the year we are living in right now in Hollywood they were filming the show victorious yes it is a real show it's on nickelodeon a woman called ariana grande who was cat valentine on the show had just been rehearsing then the next episode then she was heading home when a time portal comes out of nowhere & takes her back to the time of 1609 which is where red assassin ron & maharu are she ended up in their camp knocked out

Chapter 3 waking up in camp

Red assassin was the first to wake up he usually gets up at around 5:00 to practice using his katana Ron stayed asleep until 10:00 & Maharu slept until 9:30 but when he got up he saw ariana on the floor starred rubbed his eye's thinking am I dreaming then she was still there "well just shows I'm not hallucinating" said red assassin he got her to wake up "where am I" asked ariana "err the year 1609 14th of December" explained red assassin "but I was just walking home from the set of victorious in 2012 & now I'm here okay what is going on" asked ariana "well I don't have the slightest idea what victorious is but it sounds interesting can you tell me about it" asked red assassin "sure well in the first episode where a girl called Tori who's played by one of my friends Victoria (arianas phone vibrates) hmm 3 bars in 1609" said ariana "what in the makers name is that" asked red assassin "ohh this is a phone" explained ariana "I'm confused" said red assassin "well a phone is a device where you can call people go on the internet listen to music take pictures & take videos" explained ariana "what's music" asked red assassin "well heres a song that me & one of my friends sang on victorious" said ariana grande heres the URL for the song ariana played.com/watch?v=yiKn4mZxKyw "so this is what music sounds like in the future" said red assassin "yeah was it good" asked ariana "good it was bloody brilliant" said red assassin "thanks" said ariana "well you can stay with me ron & maharu if you want" said red assassin "who's ron & maharu" asked ariana then maharu came out of her tent "morning red assassin wait who's your friend" asked maharu "oh this is ariana" said red assassin then ron came out of his tent "oh it's not even 10:00 ehh sod it" said ron

Chapter 4 return of devil's shadow

After ariana had met red assassin's friend's ariana asked if there was a way to get her back to 2012 so ron was working on a spell for it in the mean time red assassin was wondering why there wasn't any shadow activity then shadow's just came out the ground & the devil's shadow had returned & it rose out from the fire "take the red haired woman" said devils shadow so they ran to ariana & grabbed her by the arms red assassin stabbed both the shadow's that grabbed her & the shadow's were getting there ass's kicked "retreat shadow's" yelled devil's shadow so he sank back into the fire "what were those thing's" asked ariana "shadow's I was guessing they would come up sooner or later" replied red assassin "let's just get out of here" said ron "good idea" replied maharu

Chapter 5 the death scars find the helmet of darkos

It took to days but he warriors from the death scar found the location of the helmet of Darkos but the helmet was like a security system it could detect non-shadow's so whenever they tried to get it a blast of dark energy was blasted at them so one of the warriors ran up to the helmet & was blasted with the dark energy then was turned into a shadow he still had control of his mind but only for a short time he grabbed the helmet threw it to one of the soldier's then totally lost his mind "I'm sorry my friend" said one of the warrior's he pulled out a light longbow & arrow & shot his friend the shadow disappeared

Chapter 6 death scar return to Armand then finding Darkos's sword

The warrior's went back to Armand & gave him the helmet "the power I can feel it now go find the sword NOW" yelled Armand "yes sir" said the death scar warrior's so they set out to find the sword of darkos it was at the peak of a mountain volcanic "I ain't going up there it's volcanic" said one of the warrior's so one on the left decided to climb up the mountain it took 9 minutes to get up the mountain but when he got there &removed the sword the mountain rumbled & he dropped Darkos's sword it rolled down the mountain & the mountain just devoured the soldier who was up there so the remaining 3 went back to Armand & gave him the sword of darkos then his personality split half darkos half Armand "now he will die" darkos laughed

Chapter 7 super blade

After a while red assassin ron maharu & ariana found a camping spot & ron was working on a new weapon ariana heard all the banging so she went in to where ron was "ron what are you doing" asked ariana I'm trying to make red assassin anew weapon hey can you do a little thing for me" asked ron "what's that" replied ariana "just to go & get some stuff I need for the weapon" replied Ron "why can't you do that" asked ariana "because my magic is holding the weapon together if I don't keep the flow of magic going into the blade it will jus fall apart" replied ron "so what do you need" asked ariana "Lyrium roll of bandage's & a masterpiece lightning rune" replied ron "alright" replied ariana "here's dome money for the item's i need" said ron as he gave her the pouch of sovigren's "can I take maharu with me for company" asked ariana "go ahead" replied ron ariana went to maharu "hey maharu can you help me with getting Lyrium a roll of bandage's & a masterpiece lightning rune" asked ariana "sure to where ever the stuff that you want is" said maharu so they went to Denerim & picked up the Lyrium a roll of bandage's & a masterpiece lightning rune & went back to ron "here you go ron" said ariana "ah thank you ariana just to reward you here is 20 sovigren's" replied ron "ohh no need" said ariana "suit yourself thanks' any way" replied ron he imputed the Lyrium in the blade so he stop using his magic but when he stop using magic his hands were freezing cold he got over it he rapped the bandage's around the handle so it would have good grip then enchanted it with the masterpiece lightning rune as soon as it was enchanted a lightning bolt shot straight out the tip of the sword "my bad" yelled ron now it was finally finished "hey red assassin here's a new weapon I made myself" said ron red assassin took it out of the sheath & just as it came out thunder rumbled "epic timing" said ron "this is a pretty awesome sword thanks ron" said red assassin "it's okay" replied ron

Chapter 8 ariana kidnapped

They were still in camp then 3 devils shadow's appeared & a load of shadow's "take her this time" said the devils shadow's they were getting over run by shadow's & grabbed ariana "red assassin help" yelled ariana "ARIANA" yelled red assassin he charged his way through the shadow's but he was to late the devils shadow's had taken ariana "NO" yelled red assassin all the shadow's disappeared "how do we get to her" asked ron "I don't know I feel like an idiot" yelled red assassin

Chapter 9 this is strange

The devils shadows returned to Armand & he lock ariana in these hand & foot lock's "red assassin will come for me so don't think you've won" said ariana "ohh will he now" said Armand (arianas phone rings) "ohh could you get that" asked ariana "why can't you" replied Armand "my hand's are locked" replied ariana "fine" said Armand he got the phone out "hello" said Armand "ariana where are you & what happened to your voice" asked Victoria justice "oh it's for you ariana" said Armand he held the phone to her ear "hello Victoria" said ariana "Ahh now you sound normal were about to film victorious the director's wondering where you are" replied Victoria "errm would you believe me if i said i'm in the year 1609" replied ariana "okay if you are send me a picture of 1609" replied Victoria "hey Armand can I get a picture" asked ariana "sure" said Armand "okay hold the phone backwards & press that button & smile" explained ariana Armand pressed the button the light flashed in his eye's "okay now go into the menu press message then tap on Victoria justice then send her the picture we just took" explained ariana "okay send" muttered Armand back in 2012 Victoria's phone vibrates she takes it out & look's at the picture then just laughs & show's it to the director "okay she's off visiting her grandparent's then she didn't have to say she was in 1609 pack up arianas off today" said the director back in 1609 "wait aren't you meant to be evil" asked ariana "yes" said Armand "then why aren't I strapped to a torture rack or something" asked ariana "it's my day off" replied Armand "i didn't think evil people took day's off" replied ariana "well now you know" said Armand then Armand left the room "I like him on his day's off" said ariana

Chapter 10 the fade key

Red assassin ron & maharu met a scientist who was working on a key that could take you from one place to another with going through the fade red assassin thought they would be able to get to armands lair using the fade key the fade key wasn't complete yet & they needed the soul of a demon Lyrium & a actual key ron summoned a demon from the fade & took its soul the scientist said to mix the demon's soul with the Lyrium red assassin took out an old key so ron fill the fade key with the Lyrium & soul of a demon then inserted the key & it turned into the fade key the scientist gave them his life's work & they stepped through the portal to the fade red assassin thought of ariana because she was at his lair then the portal to his lair appeared they stepped through & they were a couple miles away from the lair

Chapter 11 red assassin's death

When they got there Armand had been making a dark fire cannon he was charging it up to kill ariana red assassin heard it charging up & ran up the stair's slaying all the shadow's that got in his way ron & maharu were still outside the liar then red assassin got to the top "ariana I won't let him take you" yelled red assassin ariana was unlocked from the lock's red assassin grabbed hold of ariana & darkos took over & fired the cannon a blaze of dark fire came rolling out of the cannon & shot ariana & red assassin out of the liar ron caught ariana who was still alive but red assassin crashed into the mountain on the opposite side "RED ASSASSIN" yelled ariana "no this can't be" said maharu "this has to be a nightmare this can't real he can't be.." said ron "dead" muttered ariana

Chapter 12 red assassin's funeral

Maharu ron & ariana ran to were red assassin was they found him his body was still smoking from the blast ariana shook him but he didn't responded "there's nothing we can do but give him a funeral" said ron "I'd like that" said ariana so they took his body into a forest dug a hole & buried him inside a coffin then planted his tombstone "goodbye my great friend" said ron planting red assassin's kalasdan katana next to the tombstone "you will forever life on in our heart's red assassin" said maharu she left a white rose in front of the tombstone "I barely knew you & you gave your live for me & I love you red assassin" said ariana then put the super blade on the other side of the tombstone

Chapter 13 a year later

A year had passed since red assassin died ariana was still in 1610 but Ron maharu & ariana had been locked up in the shadow prison because Armand had took over the world & the whole future was changing to the sky's were going pitch black "now this world die's" yelled Armand he plunged Darkos's sword into the ground & trillion's of demon's & shadow's came bursting out of the ground

Chapter 14 awake & alive

Ariana screamed for red assassin to help but nothing was happening then deep in the forest where he was buried he was awake he punched off the coffin lid with all the soil on top with his devil arm & climbed out he picked up his kalasdan katana the super blade & walked out of the forest where he was buried "I don't know how i'm back but I will save you ron maharu & ariana he started running jumping from tree to tree killing shadow dragon's trying to throw him off

Chapter 15 WILL TO FIGHT THE DARK KNIGHT

Red assassin came to Armands lair & three shadows had taken Ron maharu & ariana outside & Armand was standing over them "ARMAND ITS TIME TO END YOUR LIFE" yelled red assassin "how many times do I have to kill the same damn assassin" said Armand he walked into an open grass area "alright then fight me then I will have a pleasure killing you" yelled Armand & darkos red assassin jumped down & was face to face with Armand they clashed there sword's together & Armand pommel struck red assassin & he went flying & landed on both feet then he jumped over Armand's head & stabbed him in the back "it's not over yet fool" yelled Armand & darkos

Chapter 16 demon Armand

Armand created a giant hole in the ground then the trillions of shadow's a demon's he summoned all went into the hole & Armand used shadow blood magic & the shadow's & demon's joined to Armand & he turned into a 200 ft tall shadow demon "you will never defeat me now fool RRRHHHAAAAA" laughed Armand "power of the devil arm give me the strength to defeat Armand" said red assassin Armands right hand turned into a giant shadow blade then slammed it down on red assassin but he stopped it with his devil arm "then red assassin turned into his red devil form "now you die Armand" yelled red assassin jammed the blade into the ground & ran up it then cut off his arm with the super blade Armand roared then red assassin jumped went back into his normal form drew his kalasdan katana then stabbed it in Armands head & slid down his back took it out turned back into red devil form then went to his face then double punched him with his two mega sized devil arms then a massive light beam came from the kalasdan katana then he slammed it down the centre of Armand & Armand died the future turned back to its normal sunny self

Last chapter ariana goes back to 2012

Ron had finally found a way to get ariana back to her original time period he used his magic opened up the portal "well this is good bye ariana it was nice to have another girl on the team" said maharu "well just get ron to open this portal if you ever want to talk" replied ariana "will do ariana" replied maharu "it was nice meeting you ariana thanks for the help with the super blade" said ron "well since I was there I might as well have helped" replied ariana "bye" replied ron "well it's been quit thee adventure you get kidnapped I save you I get killed come back to live a year later then again kill an evil dark monster" said red assassin then ariana kissed red assassin ron & maharu were gop—smacked "did I forget to say I love you red assassin" replied ariana "you left that part out but I love you to" replied red assassin "hey I want to get a picture with all you guy's" said ariana she set her camera on a timer "alright say victorious" said ariana "VICTORIOUS" said red assassin maharu ron & ariana "well bye guy's" said ariana "bye" replied red assassin ron & maharu ariana went back 2012 & it was in the victorious studio "ariana where have you been for the last year" asked the director "as I said 1609 & here's a picture on my camera to proof it" said ariana "wow you weren't joking well who are they" asked the director "there my friends & always will be my friend's" replied ariana they had a party to celebrate ariana's return ron opened the portal to 2012 at the party so red assassin ron & maharu stepped through "ariana" said red assassin ron & maharu "guy's what are you doing here" asked ariana "we wanted to see how you were getting on" replied ron "well let's party" said ariana "time to party" said ron then he flipped onto the dance floor & started dancing "well who knew ron can dance" said maharu

THEEND


End file.
